Parce que c'est toi
by Kyuuketski
Summary: Alphonse est amoureux de son meilleur ami. Lui dire ou ne pas lui dire? Entre désir,amour et amitié, qu'en est-il de leur relation?


La récré venait de commencer. Dans la cour, les 600 élèves du lycée faisaient divers activités. Les filles papotaient entres elles et parlaient de tout et de n'importe quoi. Un blond discutait avec un brun plus grand que lui jusqu'a temps qu'il ne remarque que son petit frère n'était pas là. Le petit frère en question était sur le toit, allongé, le visage caressé par le vent frais du matin. A côté de lui, se trouvait son ami blond. Ses deux garçons étaient amis depuis l'école primaire. Le blond s'allongea aux côtés du châtain. Ensemble, ils contemplèrent le ciel aujourd'hui dégagé. Jusqu'à ce qu'une sonnerie les dérange. Ils durent donc se lever et partir dans leur classe.

Le châtain se prénommait Alphonse. Il était très gentil, tout comme son ami. Ce dernier se nommait Fletcher. Ils se disaient tout, sauf une chose dont Alphonse n'avait jamais parlé à qui que ce soit. Même son grand frère, Edward, ne le savait pas. Enfin, il s'en doutait. Car il y a quelques temps, Alphonse a découvert que les filles, ce n'était pas pour lui. Les hommes aussi, d'ailleurs. En fait, il ne cessait de penser à son ami Fletcher.

Voila un an que Fletcher occupait ses pensées. Et Alphonse ne pouvait rien faire quand Fletcher se trouvait une petite amie et la ramenait devant son ami pour la lui présenter, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Alphonse se contentait donc de se forcer à lui sourire, faisant semblant d'être heureux pour lui. Enfin, il était heureux pour lui, mais il aurait préféré être à la place de toutes ces filles. Son cœur lui criait de faire quelque chose, mais il ne pouvait pas. Leur amitié serait mise en péril. Et cela, Alphonse ne pouvait ce le permettre. Après Edward, Fletcher était la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Et la dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était se fâcher avec lui pour une simple histoire d'amour à sens unique.

L'amour, c'est compliqué. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe amoureux de son meilleur ami ? Pourtant, il y avait pleins de belles filles au lycée. Il y avait Winry par exemple. Sauf qu'elle, c'était la meilleure amie d'enfance de son frère et de lui-même. On ne se sort pas avec son ou sa meilleur(e) ami(e). Mais quand l'amour s'en mêle, ça change tout. Combien de fois Alphonse avait pleuré en pensant qu'il n'avait aucune chance ? Son frère se demandait pourquoi il pleurait et il disait toujoursqu'il avait eu un chagrin d'amour avec une fille. Ce qui était en parti faux.

Un jour, Edward était venu lui parler, et Alphonse avait tout raconté. Et contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, son grand frère ne l'avait pas détesté, loin de là. Il lui avait expliqué que c'était tout à faire normal de ressentir ce genre de chose pour quelqu'un, et qu'il ne fallait pas nier ses sentiments quelque soit la personne. C'est alors qu'Alphonse avait compris qu'Edward était dans le même cas que lui.

Les deux frères étaient tous deux amoureux d'un garçon. Tout deux l'avaient caché. On ne sait pas ce que les autres pourraient dire ou penser. Edward avait fini par avouer qu'il était fol amoureux d'un garçon de sa classe, le plus populaire, le plus beau et le plus sexy. Dieu sait à quel point il plaisait aux autres. Edward pouvait s'estimer heureux d'être son ami. Alphonse aussi était heureux d'avoir Fletcher comme ami. Il le regarda alors qu'ils étaient rentrés en cours. Le blond lui souriait. Fletcher était vraiment un garçon mignon.

Alphonse suivit son ami, son amour secret, et s'assit à côté de lui en soupirant. Jusqu'à quand aillait-il devoir cacher ses sentiments ? Pourrait-il tout lui avouer, un jour ?

Fletcher mit son pied a côté de celui d'Alphonse sans faire exprès. Le cœur de celui-ci s'accéléra d'un seul coup. Le calme s'installa dans la salle, et Alphonse observa discrètement Fletcher qui se demandait pourquoi Al le regardait comme cela. Les heures passèrent, puis les deux amis allèrent sur le toit pour aller manger un sandwich qu'il avait acheté.

- Alphonse... Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

- N... Non, bien sûr que non ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher !

- Je ne sais pas. C'est peut-être moi mais... J'ai l'impression que tu fuis mon regard... J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu aurais pu faire de mal ! T'es tout gentil !

Alphonse ébouriffa les cheveux blonds de son ami. Ce même ami lui sourit et le chatouilla dès qu'ils eurent fini de manger.

- Ah nan pas les chatouilles !

Mais Fletcher n'en fit qu'à sa tête, et continua d'embêter son ami. Ce dernier avait les larmes aux yeux tellement il riait. Fletcher arrêta tout de même son supplice au bout de quelques minutes. Quand il se rendit compte de comment il était, il rougit. Il était au dessus d'Alphonse qui le regardait droit dans les yeux. Alphonse aurait bien voulu passer sa main derrière la nuque de son ami et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais il ne pouvait pas. Fletcher le prendrait surement très mal. Malgré tout, Alphonse ne put s'empêcher de pousser son ami et de s'allonger sur lui, plongeant dans ses bras, le câlinant doucement.

- Fletcher... Ne dis rien, s'il te plait.

- Alphonse…

Fletcher se demanda ce qu'il se passait. Il se rendit compte que la tête d'Alphonse était contre son épaule. Il mit ses mains sur son dos, des câlins ils en avaient déjà fait. Mais là, Alphonse semblait étrange.

- Alphonse tu sais si quelque chose ne va pas, tu peux m'en parler…

Alphonse allait répliquer que tout allait bien, mes des larmes traîtresses coulèrent sans crier gare sur ses joues. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il se contenait devant Fletcher... Celui-ci essuya les larmes de son ami avec la paume de sa main, puis ils se redressèrent.

- Alphonse, arrête de pleurer s'il te plait... Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Edward ?

- Non, Ed va bien. Très bien, même !

Alphonse ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il repensa au baiser que son frère avait échangé avec Roy Mustang avant de partir en classe. Il y en a qui avaient de la chance.

- Tu sais que je déteste te savoir triste…

- Je sais mais ça fait tellement longtemps que je le cache. Seul Ed est au courant et je...je ne peux pas te le dire…

Une nouvelle versée de larme s'empara des joues d'Alphonse qui se sentit partir en avant. Quand il redescendit sur terre, il vit qu'il était dans les bras de Fletcher. Alphonse hésita, puis resserra son emprise sur son ami, se serrant contre lui tout en laissant couler ses larmes.

- C'est quoi, ce secret que tu caches ?

- Désolé, Fletcher. Je ne peux pas te le dire…

- Alphonse, s'il te plait !

Alphonse se retira un peu de son ami et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- J'aimerai te le dire, oui crois-moi ! Mais je ne peux pas…

Fletcher se sentit blesser de voir à quel point son ami ne lui faisait pas confiance. Pourquoi, n'était-il pas son meilleur ami depuis toujours ? Pourquoi donc refusait-il de lui parler ?

- Pourquoi tu refuses de me le dire ?

- Tu veux que je te dise quoi ?! Que je t'aime sans pouvoir te le dire par peur de ta réaction ?!

Alphonse mit sa main devant sa bouche et partit en courant, laissant un Fletcher déboussolé. Alphonse l'aimait. Jamais il n'aurait cru ça. Il secoua la tête et partit à sa recherche dans les différents couloirs du lycée. Fletcher enfin retrouva Alphonse, effondré dans les toilettes, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Fletcher s'accroupit pour être au niveau de son ami qui ne voulait pas le regarder.

- Alphonse, n'ait pas honte de tes sentiments. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne t'en veux pas…

- Peut être mais tu es mon ami ! Je n'aurais pas dû tomber amoureux de toi…

Fletcher leva la tête d'Alphonse et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser rapide. Alphonse resta sans voix et sentit une chaleur contre lui.

- Tu es toujours mon ami et ça ne changera pas. Peu importe la nature de tes sentiments.

Alphonse baissa de nouveau la tête, et se laissa enlacer par son ami, qui ne savait que faire d'autre. Une question brulait les lèvres d'Alphonse.

- Fletcher est ce que tu...m'aimes ?

Fletcher se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure, hésitant. Que devait-il répondre ? C'est vrai qu'il aimait bien voir son ami sourire mais jamais il n'avait pensé aux hommes. Devait-il dire oui pour ne pas blesser Alphonse ? Mais dans ce cas ça serait l'utiliser et ça, c'était mal.

-Al, je...je ne sais pas quoi dire…

Alphonse sourit faiblement. Il embrassa son ami d'un chaste baiser. Avant que Fletcher ne repousse son ami, Alphonse s'était déjà éloigné.

- Je... Désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû...

Fletcher n'eut qu'une envie, c'était de recommencer ce baiser. Mais il n'aimait pas embrasser les hommes…

- Al… Mon cœur s'accélère quand tu m'embrasses…

- Moi c'est... Dès que je suis près de toi. Le simple fait de te toucher fait battre mon cœur plus fort...

Alphonse baissa la tête. Et voilà, ils y étaient. Alphonse venait d'ouvrir son cœur à son meilleur ami qui, selon Alphonse, allait le repousser.

- Je n'ai jamais embrassé de garçons, ni même penser à eux, mais quand c'est toi, ça change. Je te veux près de moi…

Fletcher se pencha et embrassa son ami qui fut surpris, mais qui répondit tout de même au baiser. Fletcher s'écarta aussi vite qu'il s'était approché d'Alphonse.

- J'ai... J'ai peur, Alphonse. Ce sentiment est si... Bizarre.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je ne sais pas mais... J'ai envie de te toucher...

Fletcher avait envi de caresser son ami, mais il n'était pas sûr de ses sentiments. Etait-ce de l'amitié, de l'amour ou simplement du désir ? Alphonse se releva et prit la main de Fletcher pour sortir du lycée.

- Al, t'inquiète pas un jour je répondrais à tes sentiments... Parce que c'est toi !

Alphonse se retourna vers son ami, lui sourit et l'embrassa doucement. Comme les précédents, le baiser ne dura pas longtemps, mais Alphonse y fit passer tout l'amour qu'il avait pour Fletcher.

**The End.**


End file.
